Pero Pero no Mi
| type = Paramecia | user = Charlotte Perospero }} The Pero Pero no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create and manipulate candy at will, making the user a . It was eaten by Charlotte Perospero. Etymology * is the Japanese onomatopoeia for licking. *In the English dub, it is called the Lick-Lick Fruit, coming from the action one would use to eat candy. Strengths and Weaknesses This fruit allows the user to create, control and reshape candy in any form they want, even being able to make it move as if it was a mechanical construct, as shown when Perospero created a candy escalator that functioned like a real one. The candy created by the user is edible, as Perospero stated that the wedding guests could eat it when he was done with it. When hardened, the candy becomes incredibly strong and resilient, able to hold down the superhuman children of the Vinsmoke Family and even and entire moving castle, as well as block cannon fire. The candy conjured by the fruit's powers will melt after a certain time. Similarly, intense heat being applied with force can cause the candy to shatter or melt away. If the user dies or is severely injured enough, all the candy conjured will vanish. Other than that, the fruit is susceptible to the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Perospero has displayed the fruit's powers by crafting an escalator out of candy during the opening of one of Big Mom's tea party. He also threatened to turn Caesar Clown into candy should the scientist fail to complete his gigantification research. He has been seen using hardened candy as a binding mechanism, including to restrain the Vinsmoke Family and to hold down Bege's Big Father. After losing his arm due to an explosion caused by Pedro, Perospero used his ability to replace his lost limb with a prosthetic made of candy. Techniques * : Perospero coats an opponent with candy, which will then slowly seep into their body. After three minutes, the candy will completely fill their insides and stop their breathing, killing them. It was first mentioned to threaten Caesar Clown in case he did not finish his Gigantification project. It was first used against Brook and Chopper as they tried to take back the Thousand Sunny. * : Perospero waves his candy cane and conjures a massive spiraled candy escalator that is both working and edible at the same time. It was first used to carry the Underworld emperors to the rooftop of the Whole Cake Chateau, where Sanji and Pudding's wedding was being held. * : Perospero binds a target with candy, immobilizing them. It was first used on the Vinsmoke Family and later on Bege's Big Father form, but was only named when used on the Thousand Sunny to prevent the Sanji Retrieval Team from setting sail. * : Perospero creates a large wall of candy to block attacks. The wall is sturdy enough to block cannon fire from Capone Bege's Big Father. It was first used to protect Big Mom from Bege's attack. * : Perospero creates a giant iron maiden out of candy and attempts to trap his opponents inside it. It was first used in an attempt to prevent the Sanji Retrieval Team from reaching the Thousand Sunny. However, it was melted by the flames of Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk before it could trap any of the Straw Hats. * : Perospero protects himself from harm with candy, presumably by covering himself with it like an armor, considering the technique's name. This technique has never been shown, only being mentioned by Perospero after he survived Pedro's attack, with him being surprised that it was not strong enough to protect him from the explosion, as he still suffered grievous injuries. * : Perospero creates a large blob of candy with two tentacles on the front (resembling a sea slug, hence the name) and uses it as a means of maritime transportation, moving it across the water and allowing people to simply walk on top of it. It was first used to carry Big Mom across the sea to chase the Thousand Sunny. Trivia *Although it is non-canon, this fruit is very similar to Gasparde's Ame Ame no Mi, both can manipulate and somewhat produce candy. *The fruit bears similarities to Galdino's Doru Doru no Mi, as both fruits allow the user to produce and manipulate a substance that can be hardened, act mechanically, and cannot withstand heat or great amounts of impact. **Both Devil Fruits are weak to fire. **Both Devil Fruit users are high-ranking members of a huge pirate organization antagonistic to the Straw Hat Pirates. **Both users also have a deadly attack that can turn the victim into a living statue of their own element. * Perospero being able to replace a lost limb with a prosthesis made from his ability is similar to how Kuzan has replaced a destroyed leg with a replica made of ice thanks to his own Devil Fruit power. External links *Amezaiku - A Wikipedia article about candy craft artistry. References Site Navigation es:Fruta Pero Pero ru:Перо Перо но Ми it:Pero Pero ca:Pero Pero no Mi fr:Pero Pero no Mi Category:Paramecia